


A Demon's Delight and An Angel's Shame

by NaughtyLokiStories



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Is So Done, Dean in Panties, Demon Dean, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Dean, Gay Dean, Helpful Sam, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Light Bondage, Light voyerism, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sassy Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5608099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyLokiStories/pseuds/NaughtyLokiStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean isn’t your average demon. It's a good thing Castiel isn't your average angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Demon's Delight

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by ‘Just One Yesterday’ by Fall Out Boy. Story has nothing to do with the song, but every time I hear it, I think of Demon Dean and Cas lol.

Dean Winchester was not your average demon. But, then again, he wasn’t your average human either. Contrary to popular belief, demons are not inherently bad creatures. Spend enough time in Hell and even a saint will turn into a sinner, but all demons start off the same - with a human soul, their soul.

Being a demon is a lot like being drunk. It doesn’t change who you are, it reinforces it. Have a violent temper? You’ll become vicious. Enjoy sleeping around? You’ll become insatiable. Being a demon, like alcohol, erases inhibitions. It brings to light all those undesirable traits humans spend their entire lives trying to hide. For most, these include pride, lust, wrath and murder. But for a few, being a demon brings a freedom and a liberation they never would have allowed themselves while mortal. Dean Winchester was one of those.

While alive, the extent of his pride was Baby his beloved Impala, and how well Sam had turned out, despite the lack of a mother and a father who was neglectful at best. Dean had gotten his fill of wrath and murder with the First Blade, and as far as lust went - Dean had never lusted after anyone, even though he made a good show of it. At first it was just to get his father off his back, then it was to keep his hormones in check. The Horseman had recognized Dean was dead inside and dead men can’t lust, but they can love.

Dean had loved Lisa and Ben. Well, if he was being honest with himself, which he tried very hard not to do, he loved what they represented - normalcy. Wife, kid, white picket fence. That’s all Dean had ever wanted, a family of his own. So he played at being a husband, played at being a father, played at being normal. But it didn’t last, deep down he knew it was doomed to fail. Six months in he started to miss his old life. He couldn’t believe it, but he missed the thrill of the hunt. He missed saving people, missed teasing Sam about his rabbit food, missed Castiel… 

No, Dean Winchester was not your average demon. His soul wasn’t filled with hate, it was filled with love; a love that dared not speak its name. John Winchester had made it quite clear to his son at an early age that homosexuality was worse then anything supernatural. 'A Windingo can’t help being a Windingo, but a man can choose not to fuck another man,’ John had spouted. (Growing up, Dean certainly couldn’t choose not to get aroused looking at other men.) So Dean ignored his desires, flirting and fooling around with women, living in the shadow of his father.

After John died, Dean thought he would finally slink out of the closet, but it was easier said than done. Hiding and living in constant shame had built up walls around himself. He worked up enough courage to hit a few gay bars, but between cold feet and the ghost of John, he couldn’t break free of the lie he’d been living his entire life. It was just simpler to keep on pretending he was straight. A few desperate kisses and blind gropes in high school was all the experience he had with men anyways. 'You’re so broken and repressed, what makes you think you could please a man? What makes you think any man would even want you?’ John’s ghost whispered in his ear. 

But then, a miracle happened. The most striking man Dean had ever seen walked into his life, literally making sparks fly. It wasn’t bad enough Dean had to go and fall in love with a man - he fell in love with an angel. A supernatural creature. A potentially gay supernatural creature. (Dean was thrilled when he learned Castiel was utterly indifferent to sexual orientation.) John Winchester was more than rolling over in his own personal Hell pit.

And so the years passed silently between the two men, sharing longing, lingering looks. Well, longing on Dean’s part anyways. He had no idea what went on in Castiel’s head. Cas still thought invading personal space and silently starting into your best friend’s eyes was perfectly normal human behaviour. Castiel probably didn’t have a clue about how Dean felt about him; and yet, there were moments - like in Purgatory, when Dean wanted to risk it all and confess everything to Cas. He knew the angel’s rejection would be kind, but he couldn’t hear the words. He was hanging on to the hope that Cas could love him back. He couldn’t have that illusion shattered. He couldn’t have John’s words becoming true.

But, that was back when Dean was mortal, and Dean hadn’t been mortal for the past few months. He played the role perfectly, chumming up to Crowley, sleeping with random women, not caring if the world went to Hell in a handbasket. (He still cared about humanity, just about as much as the average person does - which isn’t much. Dean was a demon, not soulless thank you very much.) Honestly, he was surprised he had been a demon for this long. He was sure Sam and Cas were trying to figure out ways of how to reverse the effects of the First Blade. Crowley was pretty surprised himself, he hadn’t expected Dean to stay a demon this long either. He figured if Dean had stayed a demon this long, he was going to stay one for good - which was perfectly fine thinking for Dean, because it meant Crowley had finally starting trusting him a little and letting him out of his sight. 

Now Dean could really let it rip as a Knight of Hell. He didn’t know how much longer it was going to last (he had complete confidence in Sam and Cas bringing him back, not that he particularly wanted to go back; he was quite content as a demon thank you very much again) but he was going to enjoy the hell out of it. He was going to do what he couldn’t do before, consequences be damned. He was going to seduce his angel. 

*****

“Hey, angel boy, you got your ears on? Get your feathery ass down here will ya, I need to ask you something,” Dean said. True, it wasn’t the best pick up line, but how was he supposed to compete with, 'I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition.’ That was the pick up line to end all pick up lines. Almost instantly, he heard the familiar flutter of wings, causing his stomach to flip in anticipation.

"Hello Dean,” came the gravelly reply. Of course Castiel had come, how could he not? Demon or not, the Righteous Man had called out to him. His grace and Dean’s soul had become forever linked, and not even Dean turning into a Knight of Hell could break the 'Profound Bond.’ Profound indeed. Castiel had hints at what Dean had been up to for the past two months, but this was his first time seeing him since the transformation.

Dean smiled wickedly at hearing Castiel speak his name. It had been so long! God, he had missed that voice! The stoic stare, the blue eyes, the mess of unruly hair. He wanted to grab Cas, push him against a wall and claim him as his own. What he should have done after stabbing him in the barn really. 

There was a mad glint and a wild ferocity in Dean that Castiel had never seen before. It was downright predatory, intriguing him more than anything else. If Dean though Castiel was his prey, then the demon had another thing coming. Angels are warriors, the enforcers of God’s will. Demons are nothing more than petty annoyances - humans are the ones capable of truly horrific evil. 

"Sam and I haven’t been able to find a cure for your… current affliction yet. I’m trying to track down Metatron to see if he knows anything,” Castiel stated. 

Dean chuckled, smiling lazily, “Don’t bother. There ain’t no fixing me. I don’t want to be fix Cas.” He held out his arms, continuing, “I’m free Cas, I’m finally free. For the first time in my life I don’t give a shit about anything and it feels awesome! So what if there’s vamps roaming around? So what if the apocalypse happens? It’s not my responsibility, not anymore. Let someone else deal with it for once. I’m out, and I’m staying out this time!” he yelled.

"You don’t mean that,” Castiel said softly, “not really.” 

Dean shrugged, maybe he did, maybe he didn’t. He didn’t know. All he knew was that since the first time since he was four years old he didn’t feel like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, and he wasn’t too eager to give up that feeling any time soon. Even with Lisa and Ben there was the constant fear of his past catching up with him - which is exactly what happened.

An awkward silence passed between them before Castiel cleared his throat, “What did you want to ask?”

"Oh, yeah!” Dean had almost forgotten, time to put his plan into action! “I’ve always wondered, can you get drunk on holy water?”

Castiel squinted his eyes, slightly tilting his head in that adorable, confused way Dean loved. “No Dean, I can’t get drunk on holy water. It’s essentially tap water.”

"Oh,” Dean feigned disappoint. “What about holy oil?” he asked, holding up an empty jar, winking suggestive at the angel. Castiel was grateful for the fire that surrounded him, hiding the fire that burned his cheeks. This version of Dean was certainly was more playful and flirtatious than most. Just as the angel had hoped for.

"Surprised?” Dean asked gleefully, joining Cas in the small circle.

"No,” the angel replied truthfully. He wasn’t an idiot, he knew he was walking into a trap, he just didn’t care. He wanted to be close to Dean again, even if it meant the possibility of getting hurt. It couldn’t hurt any more than being away from the Righteous Man. “So, what happens now?” he deadpaned. 

The demon smirked - oh, there were a whole host of things that could happen now. “What would you like to have happen now?” he asked, stalking the angel. 

Castiel sighed, standing his ground, “Dean, I do not have time to be playing games with you.” They had spent the past six years playing games, lying to themselves and each other and he was growing tired of it.

“That’s an excellent idea Cas! Why don’t we play truth or dare? You think an angel and a demon ever played that together before? Probably not - demon would always end up winning.”

"Don’t be so sure,” Cas muttered under his breath, forgetting Dean could hear with his newly supernatural hearing.

Dean guffawed in surprise, “Oh yeah? What’s the worst you got feathers? You gonna dare me not to help an old lady cross the street?” Seriously, what’s the worst Cas could dare him to do?

Castiel could think of a thing or two that could wipe that smug look off the demon’s face. Dean’s desires weren’t exactly as secretive as he thought they were. “Care to make it interesting?” Dean’s brow furrowed momentarily, what was Cas playing at?

“How so?” the demon questioned. 

"If I win, you return to the bunker with me.”

"Yeah, okay,” Dean scoffed, like that was ever going to happen! “And if I win, I leave you trapped here,” (to have my way with, he thought happily.)

Castiel looked around the burning ring nonchalantly, “Care to go first?” This was going to be amusing. 

"Truth or dare?” Dean started, suddenly feeling like a thirteenth year old girl. 

"Aren’t we supposed to pick for each other?” Castiel asked, pretending not to know. Truth or dare was a great past time amongst the angel’s during his adolescence; not that he ever partook… 

Well hell! If Cas want to play like that, that was fine by him! Dean opened his mouth to supply a dare, but closed it upon realizing the angel couldn’t do much trapped inside the small circle. So Dean was forced to settle for truth instead. 

"I’m waiting,” Castiel announced, folding his arms impatiently.

"Shut up, I’m thinking,” Dean growled, flashing his eyes black.

The angel rolled his eyes; “That doesn’t scare me Dean,” he replied, illuminating his own eyes with his grace. Two could play at that game. 

The demon swallowed hard. He had never seen Cas do that before and god was it hot. Really fucking hot. His eyes looked alive with electricity. He was determined to make the angel to do it again. Finally, a question came to him, “Do you remember when Balthazar blasted Sam and I into that other dimension?”

"Yes.”

"Did you know about it before? Because why didn’t we hide out there when Michael and Lucifer wanted to wear us as angel condoms?”

That was the last question Castiel had expected. “I am aware of many different dimensions, but hiding in one wouldn’t have made any difference,” the angel said, speaking from experience.

"Bullshit,” the demon snarled, “there was no magic in that world. No angel mojo. No possession, no apocalypse.”

"You’re right, they wouldn’t have been able to possess you or your brother, but then they would have been loose in that reality, or worse, they would have gone unchecked here, raising supernatural armies. Running away wouldn’t have solved anything,” Castiel said firmly. Just like running away from your sexual identity doesn’t solve anything, he thought annoyed. “Besides, I didn’t think you would have enjoy living in that alternate universe.”

The demon shrugged, “It could have been worse, it could have been a hell of a lot worse. We could have ended up in the Croatoan outbreak.” That Jensen guy seemed to have a pretty good life, and that Castiel imposter… he seemed… interesting. Definitely different from his angel, but he could have warmed up to him, if he hadn’t of died. Suddenly, a horrifying idea struck him, “You would have come with us right? To the other dimension.” But then Castiel would have been human, and he didn’t exactly enjoy being human. That was your fault, you kicked him out of the bunker, Dean thought regretfully. What the hell!? Dean reprimanded himself, I’m a demon, I’m a fucking Knight of Hell! I don’t feel regret over nothing! Get your shit together Winchester! You got an angel of the Lord to seduce!

The faintest of smiles graced Castiel’s lips. Even as a demon, Dean was still asking about him, still cared about him. “Enough questions Dean, that’s three you’ve asked. It’s my turn.”

Dean smirked smugly, “Do your worst angel boy.”

Castiel knew exactly what to say, "I dare you to kiss me.” Let’s see if being a demon gives him enough courage to act on his desires, the angel thought.

The demon’s eyes involuntary flashed black. “Wh- what?” he stuttered. He couldn’t possibly have just heard that.

"You heard me. Big bad demon, Knight of Hell like yourself, a little kiss should be nothing to you,” Castiel smirked triumphantly.

Nothing!? Nothing!? He just dared me to kiss him and he thinks it’s nothing!? Does he think this is a game? Maybe it is nothing to him - probably is nothing to him… The kiss is meaningless to him…

'What else did you expect?’ the voice of John surfaced.

"Well, that was an easy victory,” Castiel commented disappointingly. He really was hoping Dean would kiss him, demon or not. “I believe you’ll be returning to the bunker with me now.” 

Dean rushed at Castiel, growling angrily. Cas didn’t even give him a chance! “Did you forget where you are Cas? How are you going to get out of this?” Dean asked, pointing to the fiery ring. The angel squinted, annoyed.

“You’re smarter as a human Dean,” Castiel commented, snapping his fingers, turning on the sprinkler system. Dean was fully aware of the sprinkler system. He couldn’t keep Cas trapped against his will - he still had too much of his human soul left to do harm to the angel. Besides, he knew you couldn’t put out a grease fire with water - he wasn’t a complete idiot.

"You know that’s only going to make it worse, right?”

"Is it?” the angel challenged as the fire slowly started to die.

"What the hell?” Dean asked, sticking his tongue out. That wasn’t water, that was… he didn’t know what that was. 

"You’ve forgotten what I am Dean.”

The demon rolled his eyes, “You’re an angel of the Lord, yeah, I know feathers.”

"I’m a warrior Dean, a soldier. I reconned the area before I came. You don’t think I’d willing walk into a trap do you?” the angel asked. Before Dean could reply, Castiel reached out, teleporting them back to the bunker. Next thing Dean knew, cold steel was encasing his left wrist. Tugging on the handcuff, he found he was chained to a wall in the dungeon. “I’m also a military tactician,” Castiel said, obviously pleased with himself.

"Well I’ll be damned,” Dean smiled, proud of his angel. 

Castiel squinted, “You already are Dean. That’s the point of the restraint.” Dean chuckled, lightly tugging on the chain. This certainly wasn’t the way he had planned on things going, but chained to a wall at the mercy of Cas - this was just like one of his fantasies. 

"So tell me military tactician, was this your plan all along? Get me chained up to a wall all to yourself? What you gonna do with me now angel boy?” Dean teased flirtatiously. 

Castiel looked the demon up and down - what indeed? He could do anything to the Knight of Hell, and Dean would probably let him. (They had gotten up to some pretty interesting things in the demon’s dreams.) Castiel wasn’t exactly truthful when he said he couldn’t find a cure for Dean’s affliction. He had an idea, but he was holding out - wondering, hoping that Dean in his demonic condition would allow his hidden desires to surface. For years Dean’s soul unbeknownst to him called out longingly to the angel, awake and asleep alike. 

Castiel easily trapped the taller man against the wall. Dean sucked in his breath as he felt the angel’s warm body against his. Was this really happening? If he was dreaming, he prayed to Lucifer not to wake up.

“I’m going to teach you a lesson,” Castiel rumbled into Dean’s ear.

Oh fuck yes, Dean thought excitedly. Angry dominate full angel mojo Cas was his favorite… but awkward, confused Cas was good too, and so was helpful, compassionate Cas. The demon had it bad for the angel. “You going to tell me I should show you some respect?” he said trying to sound cocky, but the close vicinity of Cas was distracting him.

"No. You should show some respect for yourself Dean. Stop being afraid of who you are,” Castiel muttered, applying gentle kisses to Dean’s neck.

Dean’s black eyes flew open feeling Castiel’s lips on his skin. “Wh- what are you doing?” (Shut up Dean! You’re a demon! Just go with it, he scolded himself.) “What are you talking about, I’m not afraid of who I am! I’m a Knight of Hell damnit!” Castiel sighed, he was afraid Dean was going to fight him tooth and nail on the truth. Even as a demon (a 'Knight of Hell damnit’ as Dean had put it) he still needed reassurance to be himself. Old habits die hard.

"I’m kissing you, I thought that was rather obvious,” the angel sassed back.

"Why?” Dean asked. Why are you questioning it, his brain screamed at him.

Castiel pulled away from Dean, searching his eyes. “Do you really not know? I love you Dean. I’ve been in love with you since the moment I laid my hands on you in Hell.” Dean was certain he was in a Djinn dream. Yep, that was the only explanation. Well, Dean reckoned, there were worse ways to go than this. The angel tilted his head, narrowing his eyes, “You don’t believe me do you?”

What was Dean supposed to say? What could he say? John had convinced him he was unlovable, among other things. “Have you forgotten I’m a demon now?”

"That doesn’t change how I feel about you. You are still the Righteous Man. Your singed soul still shines brighter and more pure then most creatures -” 

Dean interrupted, “You really know how to make a demon feel special Cas.”

The angel glared, continuing, “I will love you no matter what you are Dean Winchester - human, demon, angel. I have never seen anything more beautiful than your soul, even when damaged… Did you love me any less when I was human?” 

The demon was taken aback. How did Castiel know he was in love with him? Was it really that obvious? He didn’t know how or when it happened, but he was in love with the angel - had been for a long time, but never admitted it. The closest he had ever come to saying it (besides in dreams) was when Castiel had almost beaten him to death; and even then, he couldn’t manage the words, only 'I need you.’ Well, Dean was a Knight of Hell (damnit) and the love of his life had just confessed his undying love to him, what could he lose responding truthfully for once? Dean looked away, pausing for what seemed like a lifetime. “No,” he whispered, raising his eyes to meet Castiel’s, “I loved you more.”

Finally! The words Castiel had waited years to hear Dean say! He nodded, as if everything was fixed now, “Good, it’s settled then. May I go back to kissing you now?” Dean chuckled, smiling shyly, but wondering why the sudden declaration of love. The angel had seemed quite taken with Meg as well, much to Dean’s jealousy.

“You sure you don’t have a demon fetish Cas?” Dean asked half jokingly. Castiel’s eyes glowed blue, wiping the smile off Dean’s face.

"You’re one to talk, you’re the one with an angel fetish,” Castiel shot back. 

Dean looked outraged, “I do not have an angel fetish!”

"Oh? Guess you have no interest in seeing my wings then,” Castiel said offhandedly. Dean’s eyes went wide, he had always wanted to see those. 

"Let’s not be too hasty now,” Dean said. 

"But you said -” 

"I don’t have an angel fetish! Castiel fetish maybe.” A faint blush tinted Castiel’s cheeks. “Now come on, whip your wings out!” The demon demanded. 

"Now you should show me some respect,” Castiel warned. 

"I’m a demon Cas, what do you expect? You should punish me, that’s what you should do. Said you were gonna teach me a lesson didn’t you?” Dean asked hopefully.

Castiel smirked before returning to kissing Dean’s neck, “I could just leave you chained up here untouched.”

"Hey, I’m supposed to be the evil one here,” Dean moaned as Castiel kissed along his jaw.

"You make a terrible demon, Dean.”

"Fuck you, I’m an awesome demon!” Dean huffed annoyed. It wasn’t his fault his soul was still mostly human. Another month or two and he wouldn’t have these human emotional hindrances any more.

"Is that what you want to do to me Dean? Fuck me?” Castiel asked, nipping at the demon’s skin.

Dean’s eyes slid black, moaning, “Where you learn to talk like that angel boy?”

“You like it when I talk dirty to you?” Castiel asked.

"It’s weird, but good weird. I can definitely get used to it,” Dean said going in for a kiss. There lips met, and a rush of adrenaline washed over Dean. He was kissing Castiel, he was actually kissing the angel! They fought for supernatural dominance as Dean’s hands flew to Castiel’s trench coat, ripping it off. Pulling the shirt free, he slipped his hands up, roaming over the broad, warm skin. 

Breaking the kiss, Castiel asked, “You know you can get me naked with a snap of your fingers?” He demonstrated on Dean, in case he didn’t believe him.

Dean looked down at his naked body, “Damn Cas, real romantic. I had no idea you were a wham, bam, thank you ma'am kind of guy.”

"Dean,” Castiel started, clearly irritated, “I rebuilt you atom by atom. I know what you look like inside and out. This is not my first time seeing you naked.”

"Oh… yeah… Well, I’m going to take my sweet ass time checking out your fine ass,” Dean said, throwing him a cocky smile. He had so rarely seen Cas in anything other than his trench coat, he relished the idea of undressing him. Castiel smiled wide, his eyes crinkling in mirth. He would never get use to Dean’s way of complimenting him.

Removing Castiel’s tie, Dean started on the shirt buttons. The angel leaned forward, kissing all the freckles he could find on the other man’s skin. He had spent many a night trying to count them all. (At last count, Dean had 3,427 freckles.) Off came the shirt and a small, appreciative moan escaped the demon.

“Hot damn Cas, so that’s what you’ve been hiding under there. That should be a sin to hide that away,” Dean said, squeezing the angel’s sharp hip bones. He ran his hands up and down Castiel’s sides, going in for a gentle, exploitative kiss. The butterflies in Castiel’s stomach made themselves known as Dean slowly sank to his knees, peppering kisses down the tan expanse of skin as the angel grew ever more excited.

Castiel was so beautiful, Dean had completely forgotten why had he denied himself this for for long. The demon sucked and nipped on hip bones, smiling when he felt the angel’s trapped erection nudge against him. A thrill ran through Dean, seeing how aroused he made Castiel. He never would have imagined Castiel wanted this. How much time had they wasted? Dean palmed the angel’s erection, rubbing teasingly. 

Castiel moaned, pushing his hips forward for more friction. It felt so good - Dean felt so good. Dean took the hint, unbuckling and dropping Castiel’s pants and boxers. (Dean had to stifle a laugh at seeing the plain white boxers. They perfectly suited the angel somehow.) Dean kissed and nipped at Castiel’s thick, muscular thighs, helping him out of his clothes. Now completely naked, Dean sat back, subconsciously licking his lips while looking the angel over. 

Castiel caught Dean’s mischievous eyes once before the demon started inspecting him. He was grateful his vessels had turned out to be so handsome. He knew because people often felt the need to comment on his appearance. Castiel had contemplated many times what would have happened if he had been predestined for another vessel, Gabriel’s perhaps? Would Dean love him the same? Would he love him at all? Or if he had been given a female vessel, would they have admitted their feelings for each other sooner? Dean certainly didn’t seem to have any issues sleeping with Anna. Castiel closed his eyes, pushing those thoughts away. That didn’t matter anymore. What mattered was now - Dean was on his knees. Dean was on his knees in front of him. Dean was all his, finally. It only took him turning into a Knight of Hell. Dean leaned forward to take the angel in his mouth, but Castiel stopped him, making the demon pout adorably. 

"I want to show you something,” Castiel said. There was a crack of lightning and the angel’s wings appeared in all their ethereal glory. Dean was gobsmacked. The wings were huge, and with Castiel already towering over him, the small part of Dean’s soul that was demonic trembled in terror. 'I’m a warrior Dean, a soldier,’ Castiel’s words came rushing back to him. He could easily smite Dean if he wanted to. Dean would never again make fun of him for being an angel of the Lord. Until that moment, Dean had never really understood what that meant. "My wings are an extension of my grace. This is the closest you can get to seeing my true form,” Castiel informed Dean.

"They’re beautiful, you’re beautiful,” Dean whispered reverently, reaching for a silvery, translucent feather. He was nothing compared to the angel. Surely Castiel was God’s greatest creation. Hesitantly, Castiel stretched out a wing, allowing the demon to touch it. His wings were the most fragile part of his body, if something happened to them, he would be grounded until they healed. But he trusted Dean, even as a demon.

Carefully, Dean stroked the offered feathers. They were the softest thing he had ever felt. Softer than silk, softer than what he imagined a cloud would feel like. Overcome with emotions, Dean choked out, “I’m not worthy of this. I’m a demon now, I don’t deserve this, I never did.” Castiel squinted at the Knight of Hell, wondering if he was becoming human again. The more time a demon spends out of Hell, the more human they become, explaining why so many of them fight to stay top side. Human emotions are intoxicating to both angels and demons.

Castiel stroked the side of Dean’s face. “You are still the Righteous Man,” he reminded him, “and I’m not exactly the best angel.” Dean smiled sadly, remembering how the angel rebelled against all of Heaven for him - and look how that ended. Through the bond, Castiel could feel Dean becoming sad and withdrawn. He wrapped his wings around the demon, forming a cocoon. “We have each other, that’s the important thing,” Castiel said before leaning over to kiss the other man. Another month, two at most before he completely lost Dean to the demon. Dean returned the kiss eagerly, pulling the angel down on top of him. Castiel yelped, trying to steady himself with his wings. Again, Dean was awestruck by the beauty of the creature on top of him. His wingspan took up the entire room. 

Dean tugged on the forgotten chain, “Think you can remove this now? I’ll be a good boy, promise.”

Castiel’s brow furrowed, “You might try to escape.” 

The demon barked out a laugh, “Yeah Cas, I’m really going to try to escape with you hard and naked on top of me.”

"It would be an opportune time,” the military tactician quipped. Dean chuckled, pulling Castiel into a passionate kiss. Against his better judgment, Castiel released Dean with a snap of his fingers. The angel was on his back instantly, pinned to the floor, and for a brief second wondered if this was the end of him. Dean was plastered on top of him, grinning madly.

"Now you’re hard and naked under me,” Dean murmured, rubbing their cocks together. Castiel’s eyes glowed blue, breathing out a sigh of relief. The demon could literally be the death of him. Castiel covered Dean with his wings as he hurriedly kissed down the angel’s body, not wanting to be interrupted again. He caught the supernatural glow of Castiel’s eyes just as his lips wrapped around the other man’s cock. Ahh, there was that electricity again, only this time it filled the air, like the first time they met in the barn.

Castiel gasped, struggling to keep his eyes open. He wanted to watch Dean pleasure him, proof that it was actually happening. Up and down Dean’s head bobbed, his lips and tongue working heavenly wonders, moaning around Castiel’s cock. This felt right, down to the core of the demon. This is what he was supposed to be doing, not fooling around with random nameless chicks. His tongue played along the angel’s slit and the sensitive spot underneath the head. Castiel had no idea how anything could feel so good. It was no wonder humans spent so much time fornicating. He carded his fingers through Dean’s hair encouragingly. Before long, tiny tremors were starting to rack through Castiel’s body.

"Wait - stop,” the angel pleaded. Dean looked up, eyes predatory black, still gently sucking on the head. He was going to make the angel cum god damnit! He was gonna do it! He was going to prove that he could please a man! Not just any man, an angel of the Lord! “I don’t want to finish in your mouth, it doesn’t seem right. Not for our… first time,” Castiel confessed sheepishly.

The demon smirked, eyes returning to their normal emerald. He released the angel with an obscenely loud pop, “Alright Cas, where do you want to finish?”

"Inside you.”

Dean’s smile grew flirtatious. “Can’t argue with that,” he said rolling over, spreading his legs wide, “where do you want me?”

"That’s good,” Castiel said, running his feathers up and down Dean’s body, trying to locate ticklish spots. Dean laughed, gently pushing the wings away, but the more he pushed, the more he found himself surrounded by them. In the meantime, Castiel kissed all the freckles he could find, much to the demon’s annoyance and pleas of, 'hurry the fuck up and fuck me already.’

Up until now, Dean’s cock had gone completely ignored. It was crimson and swollen with want. Castiel grasped it, stroking and thumbing it teasingly as Dean had done to him. The demon arched his back, letting out a string of curses. Castiel loved seeing Dean like this. The way his face contorted, finally letting go, losing himself in pleasure. He watched as Dean’s eyes slid black in pleasure. The angel would have preferred them green, but he was content knowing Dean was experiencing so much pleasure he couldn’t properly control his demonic functions. Castiel’s fingers were at the other man’s entrance when he was stopped with a hand on his wrist.

"There’s lube in the pants you made disappear,” Dean informed. 

"I’ll just use my grace,” Castiel replied, entertaining the first slick finger. (Technically, as supernatural creatures, they didn’t need to prep, but Castiel enjoyed going through the motions.)

“Don’t waste your grace as lube!”

"It’s mine to use as I choose. And right now I choose to fuck you with it,” Castiel declared, entertaining a second and third finger.

There was a twinkle in the black eyes, “Is this what they mean by holy fuck.” 

“Dean Winchester,” the angel huffed, begrudgingly amused, “I’m completely done with you,” he said removing his fingers, playfully hitting the demon with his wings. Dean laughed, protesting and apologizing. Castiel smiled, relishing the rare sound of Dean’s rich laughter. Excitedly, Castiel got into position, “Ready?” he asked. He still couldn’t believe this was finally happening.

Dean nodded frantically, “Come on angel, show me what you got.” Yes, yes, yes, fuck yes Dean was ready to get his ass pounded into the ground by Castiel! Finally, after so many years of silent wishing and hoping and repressing! (Dean had had sex with Castiel PLENTY of times in his dreams, but none of those compared to reality.)

Castiel blushed at Dean’s eagerness, suddenly making him feel shy. He smiled at the demon, and the demon smiled back encouragingly. Castiel entered, his breath catching in his throat. It was hot and tight and intimate. Not as intimate as when his grace and Dean’s soul bonded, but a different kind of intimacy - a physical intimacy. Dean moaned loudly, reaching for the angel’s hips, wings, anything he could touch. Castiel inside him wasn’t enough, he wanted to be consumed by the glory of the angel. His fingers brushed feathers, and he stroking them gently, causing Castiel to shiver. 

"My feathers are… very sensitive,” Castiel said, trying to catch his breath.

"Is that so?” Dean smiled, kissing the closest feathers to him. The angel let out a long, low moan, reverberating through Dean. “Like that angel?” the demon questioned, kissing more feathers. Castiel moaned again - he had to be careful not to let Dear hear his true voice. Even as a demon, it could harm him. To distract him, Castiel thrusted deep, hitting Dean’s prostate. That did the trick.

Dean’s head snapped back, eyes squeezed shut. He had never felt anything so pleasurable before. Stars were literally exploding behind his eyes. This is what he had been missing out on for YEARS? And for what - his father’s own personal prejudices and hang ups? Wait, Dean thought. No, no this was not the time to be thinking about that. 

"Harder!” the demon demanded. They had lost time to make up for! The angel complied, thrusting harder into Dean. That was the one upside of Dean being a Knight of Hell, his supernatural strength almost matched his own. He didn’t have to worry about hurting a mortal body. They went at it, frantically, desperately, like two incubi. Castiel thrusting as if his life depend on it as Dean kissed everything and anything of the angel’s he could reach.

It was over too soon for the both of them. Castiel’s eyes went electric blue before shutting them (as to protect Dean from his grace and not accidentally smiting him) as he came deep inside the demon, exploding all the light bulbs in the dungeon (and apparently the entire bunker as they later learned.) The demon didn’t even have a chance to crack a joke. Castiel had grabbed Dean’s cock and started pumping it furiously. It was crude and sloppy, but Dean didn’t care - Castiel was touching him. Castiel wanted to reciprocate the pleasure. The realization was too much for the demon. His eyes went wide, and after years of repressed longing, he came embarrassingly soon. Castiel heard Dean groan his name and felt a warm liquid splash over his stomach.

The angel and the demon laid there, panting hard, processing what had just happened. They had finally did it. They had consummated their denied desires. Even in the pitch black, Dean could see the slight glow of Castiel’s eyes. Finding his voice, he asked the angel, “You gonna explode light bulbs every time you cum?” 

"I don’t know why you’re completely Dean, it is entirely your fault,” Castiel deadpaned. 

Castiel recognized Dean’s proud smile in the darkness, “Guilty as charged.” The demon rolled over, resting his head on Castiel’s chest, gently fingering his feathers. He hoped he hadn’t gotten cum in them - that would be embarrassing. He yawned, wondering if he should offer to groom them. 

A sense of peace overtook the angel, “Although, perhaps next time, maybe we should indulge in carnal pleasures outside. I honestly don’t know if I can stop the light bulbs from exploding.”

Dean chuckled, “Cas, you kinky bastard… Wait, you want to do this again?”

"Of course Dean,” he reassured, running his feathers up and down Dean’s back, “if you want to that is.”

"You’re damn right I do! I ugh… I know I didn’t do much this time, just kind of laid there - I’ll be better next time, I promise, new to this gay thing you know,” Dean said hoping the angel wasn’t too disappointed with his performance. Even as a Knight of Hell Dean couldn’t escape his self doubting.

"Dean, I know for a fact you are amazing in bed. You always leave me more than satisfied,” Castiel said sharply. He felt the demon shift on top of him.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean? Is there something you wanna tell me Cas?” Dean growled threateningly.

Castiel’s eyes went wide. His secret was out - his greatest shame. Things were finally going well between Dean and him and this was going to ruin all of it. Dean would never trust him again. Worry dripped from every word the angel spoke, “When I said I wasn’t exactly the best angel… I might have … I might have … abused my powers once or twice in regards to your privacy.” 

Dean was about to demand an explanation when Sam discovered them, stumbling over them in the dark. There went that secret as well. Between the angel and the brother, the demon didn’t know who he wanted to eviscerate first.


	2. The Angel's Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The source of Castiel's shame is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prequel to chapter one. Story takes place sometimes between season five and season eight? You can decide because I couldn’t xD

Castiel was sitting atop Mt. Everest when he felt the soul calling out to him. The angel recognized it instantly. It was the call of the Righteous Man - otherwise known as Dean Winchester. Castiel had become quite used to the human’s soul calling out to him, but there was something different this time. Castiel couldn’t quite put his feather on it. It was an emotion he had never sensed from Dean before.

It was one of the more pleasant human emotions, which pleased Castiel. He hated seeing Dean upset or in pain, which was generally all the time. No, this time Dean’s soul was projecting… the angel searched for the right emotion. It wasn’t amusement - Dean projected that when playing a joke on Sam. Nor was it happiness - he projected that while eating pie. It wasn’t joy - or maybe it was, the angel wasn’t sure. Castiel had never read joy from Dean’s soul before.

The angel was puzzled and curious. What in His Father’s name was Dean feeling? Maybe… maybe he should visit Dean? Check in on him and see what was making him so… content? Then Castiel could replicate it for Dean. He was an angel of the Lord after all. His job was to look after the Righteous Man and if he could ease Dean’s burdens just a little bit, surely that was a good thing, was it not?

So Castiel flew to Dean, concealing himself from the other man. (He had accidentally flown in on Dean in the shower once and received a severe tongue lashing. Castiel didn’t understand why Dean had been so upset, there was absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about.) The angel was disappointed at what he found. Dean was asleep, dreaming. Now how was Castiel supposed to find out what was putting the human in a good mood? True, he could enter Dean’s dream, but that would be a breach of privacy and Dean made it clear he valued his privacy.

He walked over to the sleeping man, examining him. There was a small smile playing on his lips. Oh, what is he dreaming about!? The angel was determined to know. Surely if he entered Dean’s dream this once it would be alright. It was for a good cause, to please the Righteous Man! Dean would never even need to know about it! Placing two fingers on the human’s forehead, the angel entered the dream.

Castiel found himself inside a building - no, a house, an empty house. What was it about this house that was affecting Dean so much? Castiel knew it wasn’t Dean’s childhood home. He began looking around. There were two bathrooms, two bedrooms and a giant closet before he teleported downstairs. There was an office, a laundry room, two children’s rooms, a formal dinning room. The angel was at a loss. What was it about this house that was so special? Then, he heard voices coming from the kitchen. Following them, Castiel understood instantly.

“Daddy, daddy, can I help make the pie?” a little brunette girl asked eagerly. 

Dean smiled down at her, dusting her nose with flour, “Sure thing kiddo. Go get your stool.” The little girl ran away shrieking with happiness. There was a boy, obviously her brother, sitting at the table, happily scribbling away at something. Castiel watched in stunned silence as Dean patiently helped the little girl measure out the dry ingredients and break the eggs, explaining each step along the way. The angel had no idea Dean was so good with children. And then it hit him - these were Dean’s children. 

Castiel looked closer at the children. They must have inherited more from their mother’s side. The hair was a darker shade of brown then Dean’s, as was their skin, a deep golden tan, no trace of any freckles, all off set with bright, iridescent aquamarine eyes. But their smiles, there was no doubt they had inherited their father’s smile. Castiel wondered who the mother was, and a pang of jealousy went through him. He could never give Dean this, the single one thing the angel couldn’t give Dean - a family of his own.( At least, not in the traditional sense.) It was a bittersweet irony. The angel sighed loudly. The little boy looked up, launching himself at Castiel. 

"Daddy’s home!” the little boy announced, crashing into the angel. Castiel looked down confused, and then up at Dean who was smiling from ear to ear as Castiel felt another warm body collide into him.

"You’re home early,” Dean strode over, giving the angel a kiss on the cheek. “I was gonna surprise you with an apple pie, but guess that’s ruined now,” Dean smiled shyly. Castiel didn’t even have time to think, let alone process what had just happened.

"I helped too! Tell daddy I helped too!” the little girl said, tugging on Dean’s shirt desperately. 

Dean picked her up, bouncing her in his arms. There was nothing but pride and joy on his face. "Mary was an excellent help, I don’t think I could have made it without her.” 

"Yes you could have,” the little boy piped up, now wrapped around one of Castiel’s legs. 

"Shut up Bobby! He could not!” Mary yelled.

"Hey, hey, language young lady. You don’t tell people to shut up,” Dean interrupted firmly. 

"But you say it to Uncle Sammy all the time,” Mary whined. Castiel couldn’t help but smirk, as thoroughly confused as he was. Dean blanched at a loss of words. Thankfully, Bobby saved him.

“I drew you a picture daddy, for your office,” the little boy said, holding up said picture. The angel crouched down, examining it as Bobby explained (despite everyone being labeled.) “See, that’s you, and me and Mary and daddy.” The child was clearly expecting praise, but Castiel remained silent. 

“Cas, you okay?” Dean interrupted, “You don’t look all together here.” Dean was looking down at Castiel curiously. “Kids, why don’t you go play in the living room.” They ran off, Castiel still looking at the picture. Both him and Dean were labeled ‘Daddy.’ It didn’t make any sense - the angel knew the basic laws of reproduction. 

“These are… our children?” Castiel asked hesitantly. Why would Dean be dreaming of this? And why would it be making his soul sing with… with joy? Dreams are how human’s process emotions… What emotions could Dean possibly be processing to create such a dream? The angel was at an absolute loss. 

Dean narrowed his eyes, “How hard is the college working you? I tried to warn you stay on as part time professor.”

Castiel mirrored Dean’s look, “How is this possible? The children I mean”

“Why you acting so weird Cas? Are you coming down with something?” Dean asked concernedly, placing his hand on the angel’s forehead.

Does he think I’m human? Why would I be human? Castiel wondered, how would a human answer? “Yes, I think I might be coming down with something… So could you please remind me of the children?… It might make me feel better,” Castiel said, hoping that sounded correct. 

Dean shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know how you did it. I told you it was too bad we couldn’t have kids that were both ours, like, genetically you know? I knew we would make the cutest kids. And three days later you showed up with Mary and Bobby in your arms. It was kinda weird to be honest but –” Dean smiled, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

That explains their appearance, Castiel thought. 

Dean looked over his shoulder at the children before dropping his voice, “I’ve got a sure fire way to make you feel better Cas. Come on, follow me.” Grabbing the angel’s hand, he lead Castiel up the stairs. 

There were multiple pictures hanging along the way, and Castiel looked at every one. The four of them sitting around a Christmas tree, at a pumpkin patch, at one of Bobby’s little league games. All the things Dean had missed out in his own childhood. 

“Hurry up slow poke, we don’t have a lot of time,” Dean warned, practically pushing Castiel into a large bedroom. The angel frowned. Dean had all the time he could ever want in a dream. 

Suddenly, Dean was on him, attacking him! Dean was biting and sucking his neck?

Why is Dean biting my neck? Does he think he is a zombie? What am I supposed to do? Let him bite it? Dean certainly can’t hurt me. “Dean, Dean, what are you doing?” the angel questioned as Dean maneuvered him over to the bed. 

“I’m gonna to make you feel better Cas,” Dean winked, shoving Castiel down onto the bed.

“I don’t understand, how is being on a bed going to make me feel better?” the angel questioned. Dean is acting very strange in this dream of his, Castiel reflected. 

“Shut up Cas, I’m trying to blow you,” Dean said, reaching for Castiel’s belt buckle. The angel narrowed his eyes in confusion. Was that code for something? He was never very good at deciphering human slang. “For god’s sake Cas I’m trying to suck your dick!” Dean hissed out. 

Oh, Castiel thought. OH! 

His eyes went wide. He understood those words. The angel reached out, stopping Dean. He didn’t want Dean to be traumatized upon waking up. He knew Dean wasn’t attracted to men. Dean went out of his way to prove how much he liked women. (And Castiel had accidentally flown in on Dean looking at Busty Asian Beauties once in bed.) This really is an odd dream Dean is having. It’s probably his subconscious’s way of telling him his body needs sexual release, the angel deduced. 

“Dean, I am not the right sex for you. You like women,” the angel stated.

“What the hell are you talking about Cas?” Dean asked utterly flabbergasted. “I like you, you assbutt,” Dean smiled, using the angel’s odd saying, “that’s why I married you.”

Castiel squinted, tilting his head to the side, “We’re married? But Dean, this is a male vessel. Why would you marry me?”

"Because I love you? Cas, baby you’re starting to scare me. Should I take you to the hospital?”

"No Dean, that isn’t necessary…” the angel trailed off, trying to process everything. Dean… loves me? He wants to have a family with me? No, surely he just wants to include me in his future family. Castiel’s thoughts were interrupted by Dean’s fingers freeing his belt buckle. Dean wants to have sexual relations with me? No, that can’t be right. But the angel knew dreams of the subconscious never lied. 

“Somethings wrong, this isn’t right,” Castiel said looking around. Maybe it was Gabriel playing a trick on him? The other angel suspected Castiel’s feelings for the human quite some time ago. Castiel loved Dean the way an astronomer loved the stars, from a cold distance, knowing it would never be reciprocated. But Castiel was fine with that. In fact it was better that way - less complicated. Romantic liaisons between angels and humans were forbidden in heaven, and Castiel was already straying from the company line.

Dean scoffed, “Everything’s fine, the kids are downstairs. We’ll hear them come up the stairs.” Castiel gasped feeling Dean’s fingers slip down the front of his pants. He shot up alarmed, knocking Dean over. This was too much for the angel.

Enough Gabriel, this isn’t funny, Castiel thought - but the angel was meet with silence. He looked down at Dean who’s eyes were glassy with tears.

"Cas, baby, talk to me, what’s wrong? What’s going on? Have I done something wrong?” Dean pleaded, still on his knees.

Dreams of the subconscious don’t lie, Castiel reminded himself. Could it really be? Could Dean Winchester, his Father’s most beautiful creation not only love him, but also desire him? In a male vessel? It was more than Castiel could ever have dared hoped for. Castiel slowly sat back down on the bed. It all made sense now, all the silent, intense looks they had shared - Dean longed for Castiel. How long had this been going on without the angel’s knowledge? Castiel knew great care had to be taken in this. He needed time to think how to handle this property. – he didn’t want to accidentally quell the flames of love. The angel knew and understood less of the ways of human courtship and desire. Castiel sighed, knowing he had to come clean.

"Dean, this a dream,” Castiel confessed.

"Yeah, I know. It’s my dream, so why are you acting so weird? You’re acting like I’ve never touched you before. We always get down in my dreams,” Dean winked flirtatiously. The angel blushed. Shocked, he felt his cheek. It was warm to the touch. He had no idea he was capable of blushing.

"You don’t understand,” the angel tried again, “I’m in your dream. I entered your dream without your consent. I am not the… dream version of myself.”

"Okay.”

Dean still wasn’t understanding him. “No, Dean. Whatever you do to me, you are really doing it to ME. I will feel it, I will remember it long after I leave your dream.”

"Okay?” Dean repeated. “I don’t know why you’re making such a big deal about this. If you don’t want to fool around just tell me,” he added crestfallen.

"No, it’s not that!” Castiel said a little to quickly. “I do love you Dean, more than anything.” (That made the human perk up noticeably.) “And I do desire to - fool around with you, but I want to make sure this is what you really want. You’ve never given a hint of this while awake.”

Dean chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “I’ve got a lot of issues Cas, and you know I’m not good with feelings and expressing them. But the fact that I’m dreaming about you, have been dreaming about you … I think that says it all.”

“Indeed,” the angel muttered, deep in thought. What an unexpected turn of events. This changes everything between us. Anything is possible now, Heaven be damned, Castiel thought excitedly. We can hunt together, or give it up entirely. Dean likes cars, he can be a mechanic - or a baker, he likes to bake - but what will I do? Castiel’s quandary was interrupted by Dean running his hands up and down the angel’s thighs.

"So ugh, can I get back to, you know,” Dean smiled suggestively. 

"Oh yes, about that…” Castiel started, quickly getting lost in Dean’s mischievous green eyes. Dean applied sensuous, teasing kisses to Castiel’s thigh. The angel could feel the heat of Dean’s lips through his pants, making his heart race. “I must be going.”

"So soon?” Dean pouted. 

Castiel smiled hesitantly, “I’ll make it up to you next time?” 

"You better,” Dean grinned from ear to ear. And with that, Castiel left the human’s dream, for he had much research to do.

*****

Castiel had no idea where to start. He had watched humanity since the beginning of creation, so he had seen humans engage in sexual acts from time to time, but Castiel knew there was more than just the act. How was he supposed to woo the Righteous Man? How was he supposed to maintain a relationship with Dean? How was he – the angel had so many questions, it was overwhelming. 

Castiel sighed, he was an angel of the Lord, a warrior of God, a military tactician, he could figure this out… and a good tactician knew when he needed help. There was only one other human Castiel trusted. The angel found Sam Winchester in a library, nose buried deep in a book.

"Hello Sam.” 

Sam jumped, hitting his knee under the table. Cursing, he returned the greeting.

"I need your help,” Castiel started. 

"Sure Cas, anything I can do.”

"I’m… researching a case on my own and I need to know, who would I seek out in matters of human sexuality?”

"Ugh…” Sam cleared his throat nervously, “I think Dean would be better to ask.”

"No Sam, I can’t ask Dean about this. I need your help.”

Sam knew better than to ask. He had a feeling this “case” involved Dean anyways. And about damn time too if you asked him. He was getting tired of all the sexual tension between the angel and his brother. 

He offered Castiel a sympathetic smile, “Theoretical or hands on application?”

"Both? Theoretical to start,” Castiel said.

"You remember how to do an internet search?” Sam asked. Castiel nodded. “There are experts in human sexuality. Doctors, psychologists, therapists. They can answer any questions you have.”

Castiel thanked Sam and was off with a flutter of wings before reappearing half way across the room at the public computers. Sam chuckled, keeping one eye on Cas and the other on his book.

*****

By the time Castiel was done meeting with all the specialists, he was ready for any situation - at least theoretically. A kindly Dr. Shurley suggested taking a trip to the red light district in Amsterdam for observation in physical interactions. Castiel found that research less pleasant. Castiel was most certainly not a voyeur; at least, not when it came to Dutch strangers. However, it was most educational. Castiel hoped Dean wouldn’t mind him practicing the things he witnessed on him. Now armed with knowledge and technique, Castiel waited patiently for Dean’s soul to call out to him again. 

And he waited, and waited, and waited. This is most inconsistent, Castiel thought. We have a profound bond, shouldn’t his soul call out to me more often? For as much as the angel wanted to, he would not enter Dean’s dream unless invited. Castiel wanted to talk to Dean about all this while he was awake, but Dean was simply too busy for him. So Castiel waited, hoping each night would be the night he felt the soul’s call. 

Finally, after a fortnight, Castiel felt the call. It wasn’t like before though. It wasn’t joy he was feeling from Dean, it was… longing? Desire? Loneliness? It didn’t matter, Dean was calling out to him! Castiel was there in an instant, putting two fingers to the human’s sleeping forehead. 

Castiel wasn’t in the house like last time, nor were there any laughing children. This time, he was in a dimly lit room with a large, luxurious bed with Dean lounging on it seductively. Dean offered Castiel a lazy sideways smile, causing the angel’s stomach to flutter. 

“Thought you forgot about me Cas,” Dean pouted. 

“I could never forget about you Dean,” Castiel replied. 

Dean rolled over onto his side, patting the bed, “Care to join me?”

“Thought you’d never ask,” Castiel smiled, climbing onto the bed. He sighed loudly. The moment had finally come, there was no going back now. Hesitantly, Castiel reached out, resting his hand on Dean’s hip. 

Dean wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, “what are you up to angel?” Castiel smiled shyly, slipping his hand under Dean’s shirt. Dean pulled Castiel closer, their lips almost touching. “Don’t make me ask you again,” Dean warned. 

Ahh, yes, foreplay is important, Castiel reminded himself. “Or what?” 

“Or I’ll have to kiss you,” Dean threatened playfully, his eyes darting to the angel’s lips. 

“Is that supposed to frighten me?” Castiel mused as he pushed Dean onto his back.

“Yeah, because once I kiss you you’ll be ruined for anyone else,” Dean smirked smugly. 

The angel huffed, “Dean Winchester, you ruined me the moment I laid my hands on you in Hell.” He was pleased to see a dark blush spread across Dean’s cheeks. Taking it as an encouraging sign, Castiel leaned in, gently pressing his lips to the humans. 

Dean kissed back eagerly as his hands roamed for purchase. He tried ripping off the angel’s trench coat, but to no avail. Castiel sat up, straddled Dean. Dean followed, never breaking the kiss. Clothing began flying from each body. Normally, Castiel would remove them with a snap of his fingers, be he had learned that this was a part of foreplay - extending the anticipation. And besides, he was enjoying the effect it was having on the human. Dean’s eyes were wide in amazement, drinking in the sight of the topless angel. 

“Shit Cas,” Dean breathed, running his hands up and down Castiel’s smooth, muscular chest, “my imagination wasn’t doing you justice.” He leaned in to kiss the tanned flesh, but Castiel stopped him, pushing him back flat on the bed. Dean grinned up madly as Castiel hovered over him, just out of reach.

“There need to be rules,” Castiel stated. 

“Like, sexy rules?” Dean asked happily, running his hands over Castiel’s broad shoulders. 

Castiel smiled softly at the submissive behavior. At least, he thought it was submissive. He would’t have pegged Dean as submissive, but… now that he thought about it, it did make sense. The way he was raised, the constant responsibility of saving people. It gave Castiel an idea…

“I am very powerful Dean, I do not want to hurt you.”

“You can’t hurt me, this is a dream,” Dean replied. 

“Your brain makes it real; so yes, I can still hurt you Dean. You need a safe word.” (Castiel remembered how they had stressed the importance of safe words in Amsterdam.) 

“Ooh, Cas, we gonna get kinky?” Dean winked. 

“Safe word Dean,” Castiel growled, feeling the shiver that racked through the other man.

“Yes sir!” Dean practically purred, “Poughkeepsie - that’s my word.”

“Very good,” the angel praised, noticing Dean’s pupils dilate. Ahh, that signifies arousal, Castiel reminded himself. “Do you like it when I praise you?” Castiel asked. Dean looked away shyly before nodding yes. “Say it for me,” Castiel encouraged. 

“I like it when you praise me,” Dean said, quickly glancing at the angel. 

“Anything else I should know?” Castiel asked. He had spent several days with a Dr. Tippens learning about kinks and fetishes and wanted to put the knowledge to good use. 

“All in good time. Wouldn’t want to give any surprises away.” Curiously, Dean added, “is that the only rule?”

"Actually, I was thinking, since you’ve dreamed about having your way with me, multiple times apparently,” Castiel paused to admire Dean’s guilty flush, “tonight, I want to have my way with you.”

Dean nodded eagerly, “okay!” 

"But, you can’t touch me.” 

Dean looked horrified, “What? Why not?”

"Sexy rules,” Castiel said, attempting to wink. 

Dean laughed, acquiescing to the angel’s request. "I’ll try, but I make no promises.”

"That’s all I ask… or, I could tie you down?” Castiel ventured. He had learned that taking away one sense heightened the others.

Dean smiled shyly, “I ugh… I think I’d like that.” 

"Okay,” Castiel smiled back, snapping his fingers. Silk ribbons wrapped around Dean’s wrists, pinning them to his sides. Dean tugged on the restraints, testing them. Happy with them, he leaned up, catching Castiel in a kiss. The angel kissed back momentarily before moving to Dean’s jaw. “I love the color of your eyes,” Castiel nuzzled into Dean’s neck, “and I love your freckles, all 2, 744 of them.”

“No chick flick moments,” Dean huffed, blushing from the the compliments. 

“I love the sound of your voice. Your laughter is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard. I wish it wasn’t so rare,” Castiel whispered lovingly. He continued, peppering Dean’s chest with kisses, “I love your soul. It’s what I love the most about you. I’ve never seen anything so pure and loving. And when it calls out to me, it’s the most amazing feeling. It rivals standing in the glory of my Father.” He kissed Dean’s stomach, “I love how happy hamburgers and pies make you.” He moved to Dean’s arms, nuzzling his palms. “I love your hands, that help so many people - have saved so many people. You do know you’re making a difference in the world, yes?” he asked offhandedly. 

Castiel started to work on Dean’s pants, “I love –” but stopped when his eyes met Dean’s. They were glistening with tears. “Dean, why are you crying? What did I say? I’m sorry –”

“Shut up Cas,” Dean sniffled, smiling. Castiel tilted his head to the side, squinting his eyes, making Dean chuckle. “I love you Castiel, angel of the Lord. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Castiel started to speak, but Dean attempted to wave him off. “Enough with the chick flick moments okay? Go back to telling me how awesome I am,” Dean demanded playfully. 

“There’s a lot I could say,” Castiel smirked, pulling Dean’s pants down. “For example, –” he stopped, swallowing hard. Silky, lace green panties were staring up at him. Dean’s cock was hard, straining against the tight fabric, leaving a tiny wet patch at the end of his head. 

“Surprise,” Dean said, anxiously. He could count all the people on one hand who knew about this kink, and still have fingers left over. 

“Dean,” the angel said thickly. He had learned of this kink, but had no idea Dean partook in it. Or how much his own body would be affected by the sight of it. He felt himself quickly growing hard gazing at the human.

Dean mistook Castiel’s silence. “Let me take them off. I thought I’d wear them this once, to see, you know,” Dean said, trying to backtrack. Castiel shot up, kissing Dean silent. 

“You will do no such thing,” Castiel growled, rubbing himself against Dean, making sure the human felt how aroused he was. Dean moaned, and Castiel suddenly had a new favorite sound. The angel might not be able to make Dean laugh as much as he would like, but he could make Dean moan. Reaching down, he thumbed the head of Dean’s cock. Dean moaned louder, arching his hips up. “You’re so good for me, so responsive,” Castiel cooed, and Dean whimpered - actually whimpered. The angel smiled against the human’s neck. With a snap of his fingers, Dean’s pants were gone, and more ribbon warped around Dean’s ankles. 

Returning to the panties, Castiel teasingly ran his fingers along Dean’s trapped cock. Dean moaned the angel’s name, struggling against the restraints, desperately wanting to touch the angel. Placing firm hands on Dean’s hips, their eyes meet, and Castiel mouthed Dean’s silken cock. He smirked triumphantly as Dean’s back arched and a string of moaned babble left his lips.

I must be doing this right, Castiel beamed, feeling more at ease. (It was his first time after all.) He explored with his mouth, tasting Dean through the silk. 

“This feels amazing,” Castiel heard Dean moan. 

Castiel maneuvered Dean’s cock so that the slick, glistening head was peaking out of the top lace. Castiel felt another rush of arousal as his own cock started straining uncomfortably. He palmed at it, trying to ease some of the pressure. 

"You look beautiful like this –” 

Dean interrupted, “I am not beautiful!” but Castiel could hear the embarrassed pleasure in Dean’s voice. 

“You are very beautiful like this, displayed out for me,” the angel commented. Dean grumbled something, but Castiel ignored him, instead flicking his tongue across the top of Dean’s head. Dean arched his back, gasping, tugging at the restraints. Pride swelled in the angel, seeing the effect his small touch made. Castiel flicked again, taking the head into his mouth. He sucked on it lightly, experimentally, swirling his tongue around. Carefully, he listened to Dean’s moans and breathing, trying to figure out what he liked best. Pulling the panties down slightly, Castiel took more into his mouth, sucking harder. 

“Cas – Cas wait.” The angel looked up, wondering what he did wrong. “This - this is gotta be a major sin or something. Getting head from an angel? You’re supposed to be pure and holy, not have my dick halfway down you throat,” Dean groaned breathlessly. “I don’t wanna get struck down for defiling an angel,” he said, attempting a chuckle. 

Oh, how little he knows, the angel thought darkly. He was the one who would get into trouble, not Dean. Angels should know better then to have relations with humans. He remembered the last time an angel was caught lying with a human; the punishment was ejection from Heaven - essentially damnation. But Dean didn’t need to know that - he had enough on his shoulders. Dean didn’t need to know Castiel was willing to disobey Heaven and risk everything for him.

Castiel ignored Dean, returning to the task at hand. Castiel knew he would enjoy pleasuring Dean because it would make Dean happy, but the angel had no idea he would enjoy the actual act this much. He finally understood why the sin of lust was the most popular. Castiel could also see why these relations were forbidden in Heaven. They were much more physically pleasurable then angel relationships. Angels would spend more time engaging in sexual acts with their charges instead of protecting them (just as was happening with Castiel.) Dean’s whimpers broke Castiel from his thoughts. 

“Cas, hey – I know, I know you’re supposed to be having your way with me, and - and you’re doing a hell of a job,” Dean said breathlessly, “but can I make a request?” 

Castiel cupped Dean’s sack, massaging it gently, “go on,” he encouraged. 

Dean let out a low moan, deep in his throat before answering. “Ride me,” he begged, “please?” Castiel arched an eyebrow, hoping this was the right time to test out his pillow talk. (In all honestly, this is what the angel was the most nervous about. Say one wrong thing and he could ruin the entire mood.)

Castiel felt himself blush even before he asked the question. “You want to watch me fuck myself on you?”

Dean nodded frantically, “Fuck yes!”

Feeling more confident, Castiel asked daringly, “You want me to use you? Like a toy? Are you my toy Dean? To pleasure myself with however I want?” 

Dean whimpered, “Yes! Yes, I’m your toy. Only yours, always yours.” Castiel smiled at the devotion, removing his own pants and boxers with a snap of his fingers. 

“You’re my human Dean, my mate. My beautiful, perfect mate,” Castiel whispered lovingly, removing Dean’s panties. 

“Mine,” Dean echoed, as Castiel laid down on top of him. 

“Mine to mark and claim?” Castiel asked, rubbing himself against the human. Dean arched his back, desperate for more contact, more friction, more anything. 

“Yes! Yes, just fuck me already!” Dean practically sobbed. Castiel kissed Dean, taking his breath away. “Fuck me,” Dean moaned into the angel’s mouth. 

“Shushh,” Castiel cooed, straddling Dean, “I got you.” Positioning himself, Dean got his first eyeful of the angel in all his glory. 

“Christ,” Dean whispered, licking his lips. He hadn’t dreamed Castiel was that big. My imagination really is limited, he thought hazily. Dean wanted to ask Castiel a question, but his brain wouldn’t function with the miles and miles of lean, toned, golden skin before him. Not to mention the massive cock tantalizingly out of his reach. If Dean knew who Adonis was, Castiel would certainly be his. 

Castiel lowered himself onto Dean. (Being an angel did have some unusual perks - like not needing to prep.) It was an unusual feeling for the angel, not one that he ever thought he would feel, but it wan’t unpleasant - just odd. Honestly, he didn’t quite see the big deal about it. But Dean seemed to be enjoying himself immensely, and that’s all the angel really cared about. 

Castiel began moving up and down, and Dean strained against the restraints, desperately trying to touch more of the angel. Castiel wondered if he should let Dean touch him, but Dean hadn’t safeword yet. Then again, Castiel didn’t want the human to hurt himself. 

“Touch yourself,” Dean moaned, sounding utterly wrecked, “please? I want to watch you touch yourself.” Castiel quirked an eyebrow, but did as asked, wrapping his hand around himself, starting to stroke. Dean calmed down immediately, watching Castiel intensely. All manners of sounds were coming out of Dean - soft sighs, whimpers, moans. Castiel returned to riding Dean, trying to perform both acts at once. He found it difficult, and a little annoying. 

The people in Amsterdam made it look so easy! So effortless and natural! Why isn’t it coming naturally to me? What am I doing wrong? the angel thought worriedly. Dean’s hips snapped up, pitching the angel forward. As he sat back, Dean hit something deep inside him. Castiel moaned loudly, his eyes going wide in amazement. It felt like when he was out flying in a thunderstorm when the air was thick with electricity. 

Dean grinned wolfishly, “there we go.” Bucking his hips again, Castiel tightened his grip on himself in surprise. The two quickly found a rhythm after that, and the angel suddenly changed his mind about sex. It was much, much more pleasurable then he had originally thought. Practice! Castiel thought revealed, I just need to practice. I’m sure Dean will be willing to practice with me! 

Dean called out to the angel, “Cas, Cas cum for me. I want to see you cum.”

“But, but you haven’t finished yet?” Castiel was taught a good lover always makes sure their partner finishes first, and he wanted to be the best lover for Dean. “And I would get cum all over you, you’d be messy and –,” 

“Damn it Cas, shut up and cum on me!” Dean yelled. The angel felt himself flush. He rather liked Dean commanding him what to do. Castiel wasn’t sure if he could cum on command. That was another thing they would have to practice. But the longer Castiel gazed on the human below him, completely lost in the throws of ecstasy, he felt a strange tightness in his body. It started at his core spreading quickly throughout. Suddenly, he was cuming, just as Dean had wanted! He must have been more aroused then he realized! (Castiel never had taken up Dr. Tippens suggestion of self exploration, not seeing the point in it as he would be pleasuring Dean.) Long, white ropes started landed on Dean’s chest, making it glisten when Castiel noticed Dean was leaning forward, mouth open, trying to catch a stray rope. 

Overcome by the obscene sight, Castiel whispered thickly, “Fuck you’re gorgeous.” Dean looked up just as a rope landed on the corner of his mouth. Lapping at it, he winked at the angel seductively. Suddenly, Castiel arched, throwing his head back, his hips thrusting into his fist on their own accord. Dean watched through hooded eyes as thicker ropes landed on him, completely covering him. Castiel heard a groan, and felt a warm liquid spread inside of him. Looked down, he saw Dean’s eyes were squeezed shut, straining dangerously against the restraints.

Dean stilled, breathing heavily as tears slid from his closed eyes. Castiel released the bonds, and healed any damage before collapsing next to Dean. He whispered praises and ‘I love yous,’ but Dean laid there unresponsive. 

“Dean, are you okay?” the angel questioned concernedly, “Dean answer me,” he pleaded. I hurt Dean! I hurt him! Oh why wasn’t I more careful? he scolded himself. I tried warning him, but he didn’t listen!

Dean’s head lulled to the side, his emerald eyes glazed over and a lazy smile on his face. Castiel was flooded with relief, he hadn’t hurt Dean after all, only rendered him incapacitated. He still wasn’t completely sure if he should be flattered or worried. Dean didn’t say anything for a time, just smiled, running his fingers through the angel’s damp hair.

When Dean finally spoke, he said, “that was the best experience of my entire life.”

Castiel blushed, suddenly feeling shy, “No need to sugar coat it Dean, I know I need to work on my performance. That was my… first time.” 

Dean moved to flip the angel over, but paused, grimacing. “Can you angel mojo this?” he asked, pointing to the dried cum on his chest. 

“My apologies,” Castiel replied embarrassed, touching his fingers to Dean’s chest. 

“Awesome,” Dean smiled, flipping the angel over onto his back. “Castiel –” Dean paused, “you really need a last name. Castiel Winchester, you listen to me. I ain’t sugar coatin’ nothin’. That was amazing! Do you hear me? Fucking amazing! And for your first time! Cas you should have told me. I would have taken care of you, made you feel so good,” Dean said, running his hand up and down Castiel’s chest. 

“You did make me feel good Dean! Better then I’ve ever felt! And I thought… I thought… you do so much for so many people without thanks or reward that I wanted to make you feel special and loved for once Dean. Because I do love you Dean, never doubt that,” Castiel said, kissing Dean.

“Enough with the chick flick moments Cas!” Dean huffed, returning the kiss. 

Castiel pulled away, narrowing his eyes, examining Dean, “I think you secretly like chick flick moments Dean Winchester. You like it when I say romantic things to you.”

“Whatever,” Dean smiled, rolling his eyes.

“Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me,” the angel assured seriously. 

*****

The next day, Dean woke up with painfully sore wrists and ankles. Ignoring it, he prayed to Castiel, “Cas, you got your ears on? I need your help with something.”

Castiel was there in an instant, a small smile playing on his lips. “Hello Dean,” he said, inches away from his mate.

“Cas, what have I said about personal space?” Dean said annoyed. He was not in the mood for…. whatever this was. Castiel frowned, Dean seemed to enjoy the invasion of his personal space last night. He had even invited it. The angel looked around. Sam was looking at them strangely. 

Ahh, yes, I must maintain a socially acceptable distance around Dean while his brother is around. Castiel took a few steps back, (but he was still much to close.) 

Castiel was still smiling when Dean asked, “why are you looking at me like that? The last time a person looked at me like that I got laid.” 

Castiel squinted, tilting his head slightly. He was the last person to look at Dean like that. This must be code, the angel thought again. Unsure how to respond with Sam in the room, he remained silent. 

Sam broke the awkward silence, “I got to go check on something. I’ll be back later.” He was out the door before Dean could protest. With the two men now alone, Castiel returned to his previous proximity. 

“What the hell Cas?” Dean shouted, jumping away from Castiel. 

The angel frowned, something’s wrong. 

Dean didn’t like the angel being so close to him. He was starting not to trust himself around Castiel. His mind would often wonder to… other activities with the angel. He already stared at Castiel too much, the last thing he needed was to accidentally kiss him. He could just picture how that would go over. Castiel was the closest thing he had to a boyfriend since high school, and he was not going to fuck it up like he did everything else! Even if it meant keeping his feelings to himself, because he knew there was no way someone (someone, who was he kidding - this was an angel of the Lord!) like Castiel could like him, let alone love him. It was better to love the angel from afar then admit his feelings and risk ruining the friendship. 

“Dean…” Castiel whispered brokenheartedly. It was then Castiel noticed the dark circles around Dean’s wrists. Guilt washed over him, he wasn’t careful enough with his mate. He thought he had attended to those?

Dean followed Castiel’s eyesight, holding his wrists up, “I have no idea how I got these. I just woke up with them this morning. They’re on my ankles too, like I was tied up. It better not be a witch’s spell or some shit.”

“You have no idea?” Castiel echoed in disbelief. How could he not remember the dream? “So, you don’t remember what you dreamt about last night?” the angel asked desperately. 

"What does that have to do with anything?” Dean asked, looking Castiel up and down suspiciously. Daydreams sure, but actual dreams while asleep? “I don’t dream Cas, not since you pulled me out of Hell.”

Yes you do! Castiel wanted to scream. You dreamt about us last night! You told me you loved me! We’re mates! We had a family together! 

“Cas, you okay?” Dean asked. The angel looked like he was on the verge of crying. “I’m sorry for snapping at you.” 

Castiel cleared his throat. He was a soldier, so he did exactly that, soldier on. “I’m fine Dean, what do you need?” Castiel asked, fighting to keep his voice from cracking. 

*****

The angel was a wreck. He wondered the Earth aimlessly, trying to come to terms with the turn of events. A rug had been pulled out from under him, causing his world to crash down around him. How could Dean not remember the dream? Castiel knew many humans forgot their dreams upon waking, but he was sure Dean would have remember that one! How could he not? Dean’s soul had called out to him so longingly, desperate for affection. Castiel just couldn’t fathom Dean forgetting…

Castiel stayed away from Dean for a few days, being around him was too painful. When he finally did show up, he lied, saying he was needed in Heaven. He didn’t see the point in enlightening Dean on what had happened between them. Dean wouldn’t believe him anyways, or flat out denied it. Not to mention he would have to admit to violating Dean’s privacy. No, it was better to cherish the memory of their one night together then to tarnish it with Dean’s negativity. 

Castiel found it difficult to be around Dean. He constantly wanting to be near him, touch him, praise him for any little thing. He wanted to make Dean laugh, smile and moan. He wanted things to be as they were in the dream, with the easiness between them - not a return to this… awkwardness. For that is what Castiel realized was between him and the human, unspoken sexual tension. He wondered if Dean sensed it too. What was that phrase, Castiel wondered, better to have loved and lost then never to have loved at all. The angel wasn’t sure he agreed with that. At least before the dream Castiel didn’t know what he was missing out on. Ignorance is bliss after all.

It was about a week later, and Castiel was in a garden, following a bee, starting to accept his fate. It could be worse, he told himself, it could always be worse. At least we are still friends. I could have lost him entirely. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He did not want to even contemplate that. He returned to following the bee, when he felt something calling to him. No, not something - someone. The angel ignored it. 

A few days later, Castiel felt the call again, stronger this time. Sadder. He ignored it still. Each day that passed the call became more intense, and more mournful until Castiel couldn’t take it anymore. He flew to Dean. 

Dean was tossing and turning in bed, clearly in distress. The angel hated to see Dean like this. The last time he felt anguish from Dean’s soul were the months following his return from Perdition. Hesitantly, he placed two fingers to Dean’s forehead. He would do what he could for the human. 

He was instantly slammed into upon entering the dream. Strong arms wrapped around him and a head nuzzled in his neck. 

“Cas, Cas, I’ve been calling to you every night. Haven’t you heard me? Why didn’t you answer me? I’ve missed you so much Cas,” Dean sobbed. 

The angel sighed, soothingly running his hands up and down Dean’s back, “I know Dean, I know.”

“Then why?” 

Castiel broke apart from the human, searching his face. “Dean, you didn’t remember you’re dream. You didn’t remember us.” 

Dean rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “I didn’t? Well that’s okay isn’t it?”

“No, it’s not okay. You have no idea this is going on. I’m taking advantage of you! I’m… violating you! That’s why I didn’t come to you! You have absolutely no knowledge of this! This isn’t right! I won’t have it!” Castiel yelled. 

Dean sighed, “I thought you might say that.”

Castiel squinted, tilting his head, “You knew. You knew you wouldn’t remember and you let me –” 

“You know the personal demons I’m dealing with Cas,” Dean said sharply. It was true, through their bond, the angel knew Dean better then the human knew himself. Castiel didn’t know why he hadn’t thought of this. Of course Dean Winchester wouldn’t make it easy to love him. Dean sighed, “I love you Cas, I’m just not ready to deal with those feelings yet, so I suppress them, and they end up here in my dreams.” 

“And when will you be ready to “deal” with those feelings?” the angel asked with air quotes. He may have an eternity to wait, but Dean did not. 

“I don’t know,” Dean replied truthfully. “But, this isn’t so bad, is it? Friends by day, lovers by night? I’d be like other woman,” Dean laughed. Through the bond, Castiel could feel how badly Dean wanted this - wanted him. 

“And what am I supposed to do during the day?” Castiel asked softly, stroking Dean’s cheek. “When you no longer belong to me? When I can’t hold you, or tell you I love you?” 

“You can take out your frustrations on my ass later that night?” Dean said hopefully. “Come on Cas, it will be our little secret.”

“I don’t like secrets,” Castiel said sternly, “And besides, you’ll give me hell when you find out what were were doing behind your back.” 

Dean scoffed, “Please, like I would even believe you if your tried to tell me. We both know I’d have to turn into a demon or something to jump your bones while awake.”

“Don’t even joke about that Dean,” the angel said curtly. 

Dean raised his hands in defenses. “Just saying. Come on baby, what do you say? Please? It’s not going to hurt anything,” Dean said, batted his eyelashes. 

Dean’s pleading was wearing the angel down. And Castiel couldn’t deny he also wanted this, more than anything. And he knew if he said no to this, the call of Dean’s soul would only intensify, driving him mad with want and guilt.

"Fine,” the angel grumbled. He just knew he was going to end up paying for this.

"Hey, don’t sound so happy to fuck me. I could always go back to dream you. He didn’t have any issues getting into my pants. Of course, he isn’t as fuckin’ smokin’ hot as you but –” Dean was interrupted by Castiel’s lips crashing into his. Instantly, all the misery and longing from Dean’s soul was gone, replaced with love and joy. “See - isn’t - this - better?” Dean asked between heated kisses.

"Much better,” Castiel purred. 

"So what’s my angel going to do to me tonight that I get to forget about tomorrow?” Dean teased.

“My angel, I like the sound of that,” Castiel smiled.

"Well I am your human, no one else would take me,” Dean quipped. 

"Dean,” Castiel warned.

"You’re really sexy when you get flustered, you know that?” Dean grinned. “Come on, what’s in store for me tonight angel?”

Castiel huffed, “You’re going to be the end of me.” In more ways then one if Heaven ever finds out about this, he thought. "Actually,” Castiel began curiously, “What exactly did you and dream me get up to? What have I been missing out on?”

A dark blush spread across Dean’s cheeks, “There’s a lot to choose from. I’ve got a very active imagination.”

"Tell me your favorite,” Castiel encouraged. Dean reddened even more. “Is is a chick flick moment?” the angel teased.

"No!” Dean shouted, giving the secret away. “I’ll tell you those ones later,” he added sheepishly. Castiel raised an eyebrow intrigued. “But there is this one fantasy, it’s really lame and cliche, but if you’re willing…” Dean trailed off, smiling hopefully. 

"Of course,” Castiel smiled lovingly.

"Okay, give me a minute,” Dean said happily, running to the door. He paused, turning around, “Just play along okay?” and Dean was out the door. It was only then that the angel realized he was in the house from the first dream - minus the children.

There was a knock at the door. Castiel opened it, and there was Dean, looking impeccable in a perfectly tailored suit. Reaching into his inside breast pocket, he pulled out a slim wallet.

“I’m Agent Winchester,” Dean said, flipping open the wallet and revealing the fake F.B.I. badge. “We’ve been getting reports of strange activity going on here. May I come in?”

The angel was highly amused. So this is role play. Castiel opened the door wide, letting Dean in. “Anything I can do to help,” Castiel stated seriously. Dean moseyed into the house, slowly surveying the living room.

“You live here alone?” Dean asked.

“Yes,” Castiel replied, taking the cue from the lack of family pictures. “What reports have you been receiving?”

“That’s classified,” Dean replied. “Have you seen anything unusual?”

“Other then an attractive F.B.I. agent showing up on my doorstep?” the angel smirked. 

Dean flushed, taken aback by the blatant come on. He looked Castiel up and down, “You’re pretty good looking yourself.”

“Would you like to look upstairs?” Castiel suggested, removing his trench coat.

“Sure,” Dean replied, fighting to keep a smile off his face. 

“Follow me,” Castiel said, heading up the stairs. Dean followed happily, enjoying the view of the angel’s backside. 

“So what do you do?” Dean asked. 

“I’m a soldier,” the angel replied. He didn’t know what to say.

“You home on leave?” Dean asked as they arrived at the top of the stairs. 

“Yes,” Castiel smiled, “I’m home. Here’s the bedroom,” he added, ushering Dean inside. Dean looked around, wondering how he was going to transition this into something physical when his eyes fell on Castiel’s angel blade. Walking over to it, he picked it up, pretending to examine it. 

“There’s been a string of assaults recently and all the victims have had this exact same puncture wound,” Dean stated, holding up the blade. 

Castiel feigned surprise, “That’s not mine.”

Dean dropped the blade back on the table, “I’m going to need you to come in for questioning.”

“No.” 

“No? We can either do this the easy way or the hard way,” Dean said, pulling out a pair of handcuffs. 

Ah, so this is where it’s heading, Castiel mused. The angel folded his arms, “I’m not going anywhere.”

“I was hoping you’d prefer the hard way,” Dean grinned, charging at the angel. They slammed onto the bed, rolling around, fighting for dominance. Castiel let Dean get the upper hand (even in Dean’s dreams, the angel was still stronger then him.) Dean flipped Castiel onto his stomach, handcuffing him. “Anything you say can and will be used against you, so only say my name, it will be used against you,” Dean said.

Castiel broke character, “What does that mean?”

Dean shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know, I heard it in a song, but it sounds good doesn’t it? Now stop resisting!” 

“These aren’t going to hold me,” Castiel said smugly, sapping his fingers. Nothing happened. He snapped them again, but still nothing. He tried pulling them apart, but was unable to. These were regular handcuffs, not angel restraints. What was going on?

“My dream, my rules. I told you I’ve got an active imagination,” Dean whispered into Castiel’s ear before rolling him onto his back. He straddled Castiel, looking him over hungrily. The angel was finally at his mercy! Revenge would be his! Suddenly, the angel blade was in Dean’s hands, and he went to work removing Castiel’s clothing. “I have to do this the hard way too. I can’t snap my fingers like you.” The angel’s clothing parted like the Red Sea. Dean ran his hands up and down Castiel’s body, watching the rise and fall of his tanned chest. 

“I could sue you and your department for sexual harassment you know,” Castiel quipped, “I don’t think this is standard procedure.” Dean doubled over in laughter. “You said play along Dean!” Castiel stated, slightly annoyed. 

“I love you Cas,” Dean chuckled. The angel beamed. He would miss hearing those words during the day. Dean leaned over, kissing Castiel’s chest. Lapping at a nipple, Castiel moaned softly. Dean flicked his tongue, feeling Castiel start to harden. Taking the stiff nub into his mouth, Dean sucked on it as Castiel moaned louder, arching his back. 

“Do you have sensitive nipples Cas?” Dean questioned amused. 

“May-maybe? I don’t know,” Castiel stuttered as Dean turned his attention to the other dark nub.

“I think you do,” Dean smiled into Castiel’s skin. He teased Castiel’s nipples, listening to all the delicious moans and gasps the angel made. The sensation was overwhelming, all Castiel could focus on was the heat of Dean’s mouth and his talented tongue. It was so good! He was starting to understand the appeal of sensory deprivation. 

Dean gave the angel a quick break, allowing Castiel to catch his breath as his pants and boxers were cut away. Dean’s hand wrapped around Castiel’s cock, pumping it languidly as his mouth returned to it’s previous teasing. How could this get any more pleasurable, Castiel gasped in awe. It was quickly answered. Dean replaced his hand with his mouth and his mouth with his hand. Castiel nearly came off the bed. And he thought he had experience pleasure before!

“Dean,” the angel moaned. He wanted to say something, wanted to tell Dean how amazing this was, how amazing he was; but he couldn’t get the language part of his brain to work. All he could manage were single words of praise and the human’s name over and over again. Dean beamed hearing the string of babble, he had no idea the angel would be so vocal. He released Castiel with a loud slurp, looking up at his angel. He was slacked jaw, breathing hard, and eyes half closed, irises glowing blue. Stunning was the only word to describe it. Dean couldn’t believe how lucky he was. Crawling up the angel’s body, Dean kissed him passionately. Castiel kissed back breathlessly, whining when Dean left the bed. He was back in an instant, dangling the handcuff keys in front of Castiel.

“Can you roll over for me?” Dean questioned. Castiel nodded yes, rolling over on his side. The angel groaned in relief as his wrists were freed. He would be feeling that the next day, not that he minded. Although, he was feeling a tad bit more guilty about tying the human up, careful as he was. Laying on his front, he stretched out, moaning in surprise as his cock rubbed against the bed. Was there no end to stimulation?

Apparently not, for Castiel felt Dean’s hand upon his back. Dean began giving Castiel a back massage, loving the feel of the muscles under his fingers. The angel moaned happily, melting into the mattress. This was a whole new would of sensations. Dean rubbed harder, getting deeper into the muscles, occasionally kissing Castiel’s shoulder blades. Castiel unknowingly started to rock his hips into the bed. He groaned loudly, everything felt so good!

Dean watched the movement in fascinated lust. Up and down, up and down the angel’s perfect ass bobbed. Dean swallowed hard, taking himself in hand, timing his strokes with Castiel’s hips.

“Why did you stop?” Castiel asked, turning his head. His eyes went wide - Dean was vigorously pleasuring himself.

“Why did you stop?” Dean echoed.

“Me? I wasn’t doing anything,” the angel said baffled.

“Are you kidding? You were practically fucking the mattress and it was fucking hot,” Dean commented. Castiel blushed, both at the comment and at Dean squeezing his ass. “You have the most perfect ass I’ve ever seen,” Dean declared, biting the flesh. (Dean didn’t consider himself an ass man, but Castiel was the exception.) He gave it another squeeze before parting the cheeks and dipping his head.

Castiel gripped the sheets, rocketing forward in shock. This! This was most definitely the most pleasurable thing the angel had ever felt! He rocked back, fucking himself on Dean’s tongue. This went on until Dean couldn’t take it anymore. Grabbing Castiel’s hips, he pulled Castiel back onto his knees. Positioning himself, Dean pushed in, groaning low in his throat. The angel felt divine. The two rocked and trusted against each other, getting lost in the feeling of each other. Dean could feel how close he was, but he didn’t want to finish yet. Normally, this is where his fantasy ended, but the angel had given him an idea. 

Dean stopped, whispering thickly in Castiel’s ear, “I want you to fuck me.” Castiel grinned widely, he could do that. Switching positions, Castiel noticed a huge mirror across from them. 

“Where did that come from?” he asked Dean. 

Dean smiled mischievously, “I really liked watching you fuck the bed. Thought maybe I could watch you fuck me instead.” Castiel felt his entire body inflame with lust. He hadn’t thought he was a voyeur in Amsterdam, but that was with strangers. With him and his mate though… Castiel flipped Dean onto his back, spreading his legs. 

“It’s too bad you’re going to forget this,” Castiel said, prepping Dean with his grace. “It’s going to be quite a sight.” Castiel groaned low in his throat as he entered Dean. Another new sensation added to the catalog. No wonder Dean had been enjoying himself so much the last time. Dean’s head was lulled to the side, watching the mirror. This was so much better then anything Dean had ever dreamed about before. Dean always preferred being the bottom, but now he got to watch! The angel looked feral and beautiful thrusting above him, reminding Dean that Castiel was in fact, a supernatural being. Castiel glanced occasionally at their reflection, but he was more focused on his mate below him, and the toll the pleasure was taking on his body.

Castiel leaned forward, trapping Dean’s cock between them. “You are so beautiful,” Castiel said before catching Dean’s lips in a kiss. 

“Not as beautiful as you,” Dean whispered back.

“You’re treading dangerous close to a chick flick moment Dean,” Castiel smiled.

“Shut up,” Dean said, biting Castiel’s lip. His hands tightened on the angel’s hips, thrusting his own up. He moaned as his trapped cock rubbed against them. “Come on,” Dean encouraged. They shared another kiss, thrusting and rubbing against each other. Castiel was finding he liked this position much better then their previous time. He liked the feeling of being so close to his mate, feeling their bodies pressed up against each other.

He decided to take a cue from Dean, “Cum for me Dean. Can you do that for me? Can you be a good boy and cum for me?”

“I can do that,” Dean breathed, “I can be good, I can be so good for you Cas, so good,“ he babbled. It broke the angel’s heart a little. 

Castiel reached between them, stroking Dean. “You are good Dean, of course you are, the best my love,” Castiel reassured. A blissed out smile flashed across Dean’s face before going rigid, coating the two with his release. Castiel milked Dean, continuing to fuck into him as deeply as he could. A few more thrusts and the angel followed his mate. Breathing heavily, Castiel collapsed next to Dean, snuggling up to him (remembering to clean up this time.)

Dean spoke, looking at the ceiling, “I’m sorry I won’t remember this, or any of our time together. I know how hard it will be on you… I wish it didn’t have to be like this - I wish I wasn’t like this.” 

The angel sighed, hearing the pain and regret in his mate’s voice. “It’s okay Dean, we’ll figure this out, somehow. As you said, this isn’t so bad. I’d rather be with you in the shadows of a dream then not at all,” Castiel said, wrapping Dean in his arms. 

And so the years passed as well as could be expected with Dean unknowingly living a double life. Whatever transpired during the day, Dean and Castiel would always spend their nights in each other’s embrace. And as time went by, they thought things would always be that way. That is, until Dean turned into a Knight of Hell.


End file.
